Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
Description of Related Art
With the successful development of organic material, the organic light emitting diode display (OLED) becomes an attraction in the display market recently. Because the electroluminescent component is made of an organic material in OLED, the electroluminescent component is very sensitive to moisture. When the water vapor permeates the organic electroluminescent component, it may induce some defects and affect display quality and the product life seriously. Accordingly, with the development of OLED, the package material for OLED needs not only good abrasion resistance and high thermal conductivity, but also good isolation character from moisture and water vapor. Because of effective isolation from moisture and water vapor, the life of product is increased.
In the package construction of OLED, an organic layer is usually utilized to cover the display area so that OLED is protected. The organic layer is coated on the substrate by spin coating. Then, it is patterned to a specific profile through lithography process. However, in conventional technology, it is difficult to avoid a misalignment between the substrate and the mask aligner. In order to avoid the organic layer covering OLED incompletely owing to the misalignment, the boundary of the organic layer is designed to extend from that of OLED by maximum distance of misalignment. Therefore, it is hard to miniature the size of OLED after packaging. Unfortunately, it is against the trend of product miniaturization.